An Emmett Moment
by gypsyrin
Summary: One shot. Songfic. What happens when Emmett is bored and has a certain song on his i-pod? Why dancing and singing of course! origional pairings.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight, Stephenie Mayer does.  
Day Oh! by Harry Belafonte... I don't own that song either. Right and I don't own i-pod either apple does!!**

* * *

Edwards beautiful features scrunch into an almost disgusted look, before a low moan escapes his slightly down turned mouth.

_Day Oh!  
__daaaay oh!  
__day light come and me wan go home  
__day!_

"What in the world was that? Edward whats wrong?" Bella's equally as beautiful face turns to her mate and her azure eyes show worry and a hint of wonder as she quickly places her hand on the side of Edwards face.

"Emmett." is all he mumbles and his gaze leaves Bella's face to rest on the stair case only a few feet away.

The youngest vampire follows suit and seemingly from out of no where a peculiar laugh emits, followed by the man of their conversations. Emmett's bearish figure is visible as he makes his way down the stairs with an i-pod in one hand and a hair brush in the other with which he begins to

sing into as the song blares into his ears.

_me say day me say day me say day me say daaay oh  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__work all night and a drink of rum!  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__stuff banana till the morning come  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__come Mr. tally-man tally me banana  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__come Mr.tally-man tally me banana  
__daylight come and me wan go home_

In a blink of an eye he's made his way from the stair case to behind Edward where he he shoves the other vampire forward, before Edward can retaliate though Emmett already has Bella in his grasp and the two begin to sway and dance around the room.

"Emmett! Let go of my wife!" Edward barks, annoyance in his tone at having Emmett shove him for no reason.

"How did you not see that coming?!" Bella's voice whispers into his ear as they rumba past him.

"He's singing the song in his head" the annoyed Edward answers just as Bella's tinkling laughter fills the air as they effortlessly pass Edward once again, this time she reaches her hand out for only a second to ruffle his brown hair.

"Oh come down Edward! Its fun!" Bella's giggle fills the air again as she continues to sing with Emmett

_its six foot seven foot eight foot bunch!  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__six foot seven foot eight foot bunch!  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__day!  
__me say day oh  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__day!  
__me say day me say day me say day me say day me say day_

With a sigh Edward runs his hand through his hair and slowly allows a small smile to grace his features.

"Oh Bella love, you really are to much sometimes" he chuckles as she leaves Emmett's dance to place a soft kiss on his cheek, she only allows her singing to be interupted for a short Milli-second. Another laugh is heard from the stair case and before anyone can say anything Alice has Jasper in a dance of their own.

"EMMETT!" is all Jasper manages to say before Alice covers his mouth and continues to sing along.

_a beautiful bunch a ripe banana!  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__hide the deadly black tarantula_

Emmett howls with laughter and quickly jumps behind Alice with his arms up as if he is about to attack her. The small pixie like girl just sticks her butt out with enough force to send Emmett back into the couch with a small scraping sound as it slides back a few inches from the impact.

He howls with laughter but just as the couch stops its movement Emmett is already up and dancing. He throws his hands into the air and waves them about as he makes his way over to the staircase once more. In slow jerky motions he makes his way up the stairs, and then in the same fashion he makes his way back down along to the beat of the music.

_daylight come and me wan go home  
__its six foot seven foot eight foot bunch  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__six foot seven foot eight foot bunch  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__day  
__me say day oh  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__day  
__me say day me say day me say day me say day  
__come Mr.tally-man tally me banana  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__come Mr.tally-man tally me banana  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__daaaaay oh  
__daaay oh  
__daylight come and me wan go home  
__day!  
__me say day me say day me say day me say day oh  
__daylight come and me wan go home_

Everyone stops and looks around at the vampires around them just as Nessie makes her way down the stairs.

"What was that?" she gazes around at her family a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as Rosalie joins her.

"Oh... That was just an 'Emmett moment' Renneseme nothing to worry about" Rosalie slyly smiles as she lowers the camcorder from her face and flicks the power button to the off position.

The beautiful blond turns on her heel and within seconds a soft click can be heard as she closes the door to her room.

"ROSALIE! NOT FUNNY YOUR GONNA BURN THAT TAPE!" is all that can be heard from the dancing group below.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you guys liked it! I actually had this song stuck in my head due to watching Beetle juice(dont own that movie either) a couple of days ago. It reminded me of Emmett so therefore a story was born! RnR please! )**


End file.
